Platyroo
Platyroo is the twelth episode of Todd World. Plot While at the fair the group find a lost Platypus and try to help him find his mommy- which is a task easier said than done when he gives them weird descriptions of her, assuming she is a platypus like him. '' Summary One day at the farmers market, the group anticipate enjoying the many different delicious foods- including a pie, which Benny wishes to eat. But as Todd warns him not to over-eat, he suddenly hears crying and mistakenly believes it's Benny. To their surprise, they find a baby platypus hiding beneath the table. He asks for help finding his mother and they decide to find a cop, with Stella seeing Officer George nearby. The platypus introduces himself as Pedro as they return, and he explains that they were together until he went off to play hide-and-seek. He explains his mother has small, pointy ears, and she stands on her hind-legs and has long arms and legs, but tiny hands. She also has a pouch and a strong, long tail she hops with. The group is confused by this odd description, but he insists this is ''his mother and he clarifies the drawing Todd made to help them. The group decide to split up, with Todd and Benny on one team, Officer George and Sophie on another, and Stella and Pickle, who decide to occupy Pedro. Benny sniffs around for any scent or sign of Pedro's mother when they see a duck walk by with her ducklings. But to their surprise, they find a frog following them, and Benny brings it up. As it turns out, it's one of her babies, Travis. He and Todd don't understand how they're related, but they decide not to linger on this and continue looking. Officer George and Sophie approach a pair of lions and their children to ask if either of them have seen Pedro's mother. One lion confirms that he did see a worried mother in search of her child recently, and points out that she was a strong hopper; something Pedro also said. He shows them the way she went and they head off. Meanwhile, Pedro finds himself feeling depressed as Stella and Pickle try to occupy him. Stella puts him into her pocket after he mentions that he rides around in her pouch, and after hopping around they sit down for a break. Stella recalls how this description sounds like a kangaroo- which Pedro confirms. Concerned, they ask why he didn't say this to begin with, but he explains that to him she is just his mother. He doesn't think about her species. This worries Pickle and Stella, who know the others don't know about this yet. As Todd and Benny continue to search, they notice a Penguin taking pictures on a ride of a baby bunny. While surprised, Todd suddenly realizes that Pedro was telling them the truth after all, his mother is a Kangaroo. Just then Sophie and Officer George locate the worried kangaroo and approach her, bringing her to Stella and Pickle's location. They happily embrace and she gently scolds him for playing hide-and-seek without telling her first. Todd explains how important it is for a family to love each other and take care of each other. It doesn't matter if they look the same, or if they look different. As he says this, he looks on to see that Pedro also has a little brother: a piglet. The piglet and Pedro embrace as Todd ends the episode. Lesson As long as you love each other, families can come in all shapes and sizes. Quotes Trivia *Benny Gag: Benny waves to Todd and floats by on a glider. Errors * Gallery <---- Venus Ice Cream Trap / Come Over to My House ----> Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes